Where a source of power moves a coin-moving member to dispense coins from a coin-holding tube, it is desirable that an intimate engagement be provided and maintained between that coin-moving member and each moved coin during the coin-dispensing stroke of that coin-moving member, but that the coin-moving member apply only a very light pressure to the next-to-be-dispensed coin during the return stroke of that coin-moving member. By providing only a light pressure between that coin-moving member and the next-to-be-dispensed coin, during the return stroke of that coin-moving member, it is possible to reduce the force which is required to move that coin-moving member through its return stroke. By reducing that returning force, it is possible to reduce the amount of power which is required to actuate the source of motive power; and it also is possible to reduce the tendency of that coin-moving member to cock or tilt the endmost coin in the outlet end of the coin-holding tube.
Summary of the Invention: The present invention disposes a coin-moving member adjacent the outlet end of a coinholding tube, and it provides a source of motive power to move that coin-moving member transversely of the outlet end of the coin-holding tube. Each endmost coin which is disposed in that outlet end defines a plane which is perpendicular to the axis of the coin-holding tube; and a connection between the coin-moving member and the source of motive power is intermediate that plane and the opposite end of the coin-holding tube. As the source of motive power moves the coin-moving member to dispense a coin, an axially-directed component of force will develop between the coin-engaging surface of the coin-moving member and the periphery of that coin; and that axially-directed component of force will be directed toward the opposite end of the coin-holding tube, and it will hold that coin-engaging surface in tight engagement with the periphery of that coin. However, during the returning movement of the coin-moving member, an axially-directed component of force will be developed which will tend to move the coin-engaging surface away from the exposed surface of the next-to-be-dispensed coin. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a coin-moving member adjacent the outlet end of a coin-holding tube, a source of motive power to move the coin-moving member transversely of the outlet end of the coin-holding tube, and to provide a connection between the coin-moving member and the source of motive power which is intermediate the opposite end of the coin-holding tube and a plane which is defined by each endmost coin in the outlet end of the coin-holding tube, so an axially-directed component of force will develop between the coin-engaging surface of the coin-moving member and the periphery of that endmost coin which will hold that coin-engaging surface in tight engagement with the periphery of that coin while the coin-moving member moves that endmost coin to coin-dispensing position.
A lever applies a light pressure to the coin-moving member to urge the coin-engaging surface of that coin-moving member into register with the periphery of the next-to-be-dispensed coin after that coin-engaging surface has slid across the exposed face of that next-to-be-dispensed coin. However, that light pressure does not create much friction between that coin-engaging surface and that exposed face. Consequently, the amount of power required to dispense coins is substantially reduced without any risk of the coin-engaging surface slipping out of engagement with the endmost coin in the outlet end of the coin-holding tube. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a lever which applies a light pressure to the coin-moving member to urge the coin-engaging surface of that coin-moving member into register with the periphery of the next-to-be-dispensed coin after that coin-engaging surface has slid across the exposed face of that next-to-be-dispensed coin.
Other and further objects and advantages of the present invention should become apparent from an examination of the drawing and accompanying description.
In the drawing and accompanying description a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown and described but it is to be understood that the drawing and accompanying description are for the purpose of illustration only and do not limit the invention and that the invention will be defined by the appended claims.